Harry Potter and The Foreign Love
by Timana
Summary: Up for adoption. Discontinued due to lack of reader interest and lack of time for writing. Sorry Guys.
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter and the Exchange Student

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Harry Potter and all characters and plot lines, these belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a profit free story that was written out of boredom and when that spark hit me. I DO own the character Angela Hayden and Eagles Roost Academy but that's about it.**

**A/N**

**Ok this took a while to write, I must have about a dozen drafts on my PC before I settled on this. It's probably twice as long as intended as and far better than the rest in my opinion. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Hite owl, **

**A/N2**

**This is AU. So many things are different. People will not always be the same as they are in the books or even in the same place.**

Prologue – Sortings and Meetings

Harry opened the door to one of the taxi cab that he, Hermione and the Weasleys had travelled to London in. Getting out, He went around the back, ignoring the odd looks people and taxi drivers alike were giving them as he pulled out several battered trunks, passing them to Mr. Weasley, a cat basket and two owls, who hooted indignantly as they were moved around. He loaded his trolley with Hedwig, the snowy white owl, and his trunks and turned in the direction of Platform 9 and 10. Here he would enter the barrier that would take him home to Hogwarts.

Harry walked along side his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as Ron's twin brothers and younger sister chatted away with their parents in front. The trio didn't say much as they walked, all contemplating the events of the summer and how people at school would react to them. They approached a wall between platform 9 and 10 and casually walked through the invisible barrier, well as casually as you can walk through a brick wall without people realising you didn't crash into it.

In front of them appeared platform 9 ¾ and sitting in the station was the mighty red engine of the Hogwarts Express. The station was crowded full of parents, students, siblings, trunks and various magical creatures. Many of the students were hanging out of windows saying goodbye, while others were trying to lug their heavy school trunks onto the train. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards their usual compartment at the back of the train, while Fred, George and Ginny bundled their trunks on various points where their friends were sitting.

Once they had their trunks on the train, which took longer than people realise, they all met back up by the Weasleys to say goodbye. They still had 10 minutes until the train left. Mrs. Weasley hugged each of her children, Harry and Hermione included, and wished them well while Arthur waved and said a familiar warning to the group,

"Now, please keep out of trouble this year. We would like no letters home about any of you having been involved in anything that you shouldn't be. No trips into the forbidden Forest or the like. Harry that includes you. Dumbledore's been informed to send owls to us that involve you." He was smiling, but it was still a stern warning.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley we always _try_ to avoid trouble, but we seem to be a trouble magnet so it usually finds us." Harry said, apologetically. He was touched that the Weasleys would accept his punishment owls. He knew the Dursleys just burned then or cursed the fact he hadn't died yet.

"Yeah Dad," George piped in, "You can't blame us if everyone is hell bend on getting him expelled."

"George! This isn't a laughing matter." Mrs. Weasley scolded him. Horrified that they could joke about this sort of thing.

"It's true though Mum." Fred answered back, "Midnight duels, night time walks around the castle, escaped criminals. They all come after Harry. He would like nothing better than homework and Quidditch." Fred slapped Harry on the back causing him to shake his head,

"They've got a point. I honestly would like nothing better than that. But other people have different ideas."

"Well, just tell Dumbledore or McGonagall if there's any trouble and stay safe." She said, giving Harry a tight hug,

"I always try Mrs. Weasley. I guess we'll be seeing you at Christmas."

"I doubt it. You probably want to stay at the castle this year." Mr. Weasley answered with a sly grin. Again he hinted at something that he wouldn't tell them.

"Dad, enough with the hints. Either spill the beans or stop it. You know how badly we want to know." Ginny pouted, sticking he tongue out at her father, causing him to laugh.

"You'll find out later on tonight. I'm sure Dumbledore will explain everything. Now," The whistle sounded to signal one minute before the train was due to leave, "Get on the train quickly and we'll see you later this year. Probably before the summer."

The waved goodbye and jumped on the train. The door shut and magically locked and the group headed to their compartments, wishing each other a good trip. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered theirs they waved out of the window to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the train began to pull away. They waved until they rounded the corner and the platform was out of sight.

They sat down and chatted away about what could be so important that Mr. Weasley would keep it so secret. Their ideas ranged from more Quidditch to a very special Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They were joined along the way by various friends asking about their summer. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville spend a good portion reliving the Quidditch World Cup; Neville had been unable to attend so they told him everything from the Wronski Feint to the Death Eaters, while Hermione read her new textbooks. They left just before the lunch witch arrived with the usual array of pasties and sweets for their lunch. The trio sat and ate their share, Ron and Harry exchanging chocolate frog cards, when the snide voice from a certain blonder-haired Slytherin and his two troll like cronies drifted in from the corridor,

"Well if it isn't Potty, Mudblood and a Weasel." He sneered. Harry just sighed at the familiar insults.

"Malfoy, if you're going to try to insult us please us something original. Potty, Mudblood and Weasel. That's _so_ first year." Harry said, pretending to yawn in boredom.

"I call you what you are." He snapped, knowing his answer made no sense, "I bet your ego is big enough to enter."

"Enter what?" Ron said irritated that Malfoy hadn't left yet.

"You don't know?" He grinned as he chuckled, "With a brother and a father in the ministry I thought you would know. But then they're so low down they probably don't get included in important matters."

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said, beating Ron to the punch. Both whipped out their wands and pointed them at the three, Hermione looked up and sighed,

"Another train ride, another challenge to a duel. Harry, we know you could beat those three any day so there's no need to prove it." She flicked her own wand and the door slammed shut on Malfoy's foot. He jumped in pain and hopped away scowling at the compartment.

"Calm down Hermione." Ron said, smiling widely at the bushy haired girl, "You might break all his bones this year if you're not careful. You've already done the nose, and now the foot. Malfoy better be careful."

"Yes he had." She said matter of factly and began to read her book, while Harry and Ron went back to the old favourite by talking about Quidditch. The rest of the journey passed in quiet and before long they pulled into Hogsmeade station.

They left the train; all smartly dressed in their Hogwarts robes and quickly walked through the crowd towards the horseless carriages that would take them to the school. They saw Hagrid along the way and waved to their giant friend. They felt sorry for the first years that would still have to take the usual trip down the lake to the school, even as the rain got heavier. The shared a carriage with Neville and began the slow ride up to the school. They didn't talk much along the way, but sat there soaked to the bone. The carriages eventually stopped and they got out, quickly running into the Entrance Hall to get out of the rain when...

SPLASH!

Hermione shrieked as she felt something wet slam into her head. Harry and Ron looked at her then they felt a sudden rush of water come over them. They jumped and looked around, straight into the cackling face of Peeves, the school's resident poltergeist. He laughed at them before launching a fresh assault with his water balloons at Parvati and a group of second year Ravenclaws. There was a stampede as the gathered students ran into The Great Hall to avoid the attack. Professor McGonagall came out and yelling at Peeves, who simply stuck his tongue out and lobbed the rest of his arsenal at the nearest group, some fifth year Hufflepuffs, and flew off. The group finally entered the hall, even wetter because of Peeves, and took their seats at Gryffindor Table. Harry greeted various people, including Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, his fellow Quidditch players. He avoided Colin Crevey, his number one fan who always saved him a seat, and took a seat near Seamus and Dean. They chatted quietly as the rest of the hall filled up. Once it was full they waited for the arrival of the first years. They didn't come. Harry looked at Hermione, who was wearing a face of concern,

"Where do you think they are?" He asked in a hushed whisper,

"I hope they've just been slower across the lake because of the rain but it could be worse."

Harry was just about to ask what could be worse when the door opened and Hagrid, McGonagall and a line of drenched first years followed in. Harry scanned the line of first years, remembering to well how scared he was when he went for his sorting, when his eyes fell on an older girl at the end of the line, who as it happened was completely dry. She looked about a head shorter than Harry, healthily slim, with her long hair reaching her lower back. It had blonde streaks 

intermixed with the natural dark brown. She looked very nervous, knowing that people eyes would be straight on her as she was obviously older than the rest.

"Who do you think that is?" Harry asked, to no-one in particular.

"Probably a foreign student. Maybe her family moved to this country." Ron answered, "Bill had one when he was at Hogwarts and they had to be sorted with the first years. That's probably scarier than when we did it."

"She's a babe." Seamus said, whistling, "Hope she avoids Slytherin then I can pull the old Seamus charm on her."

"That hasn't worked, ever." Dean said laughing, "What makes you think it will now?"

"It's got to work sometime."

"Try on a banshee."

"No. Thank. You."

Their laughter was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore stood up, silencing the hall. He looked around, smiling at all the students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I know I usually make announcements at the end of dinner but I have a certain one that must be made the exception. This year we would like to welcome, not just our first years, but a new forth year. I do apologize for the embarrassment Miss. Hayden. Angela Hayden has recently transferred from Eagle's Roost Academy in the United States of America to join us here today. I will ask one person to look after her and show her around as soon as she has been sorted." He nodded at the new girl who now looked positively terrified. She stood up, on rather nervous legs, and sat down on the stool in front of everyone. Professor McGonagall placed The Sorting Hat on her head and the school waited.

One Minute.

Two Minutes.

Five long minutes passed and the school was very anxious. Harry had never known the hat to take this long and by the looks of the people's faces around him they hadn't either. His own had only been about three minutes, although it had felt like an eternity to him. He watched as the longer it went on the more Angela could be seen to shake. Her nerves were about to break when...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of red erupted in applause, cheers and cries of "Welcome" and "U.S.A." Angela took the hat off, allowing a small smile of relief, and was about to join the table when she heard Professor Dumbledore call,

"Mr. Potter if you please show our new friend around."

Angela walked down the side of the Gryffindor table to where she could see a group of people rearranging their seating to fit her in. A boy with dark, messy hair and bright green eyes smiled at her and motioned for her to join them. She nervously took the offered seat and watched as the boy gave a few glares at a few people, especially at a certain sandy haired Irishman. They had 

obviously said something before she sat down next to him. He turned to looked at her and offered his hand,

"Harry Potter."

"Angela Hayden." She said nervously, and shook his hand. A number of people notice she didn't do the usual flick to the scar on his forehead, Harry included.

"Welcome to Gryffindor. You'll find us all a friendly bunch so you'll fit straight in. Just ignore most of what Seamus says," indicating the sandy haired boy who he had been glaring at a minute ago. Seamus just smiled sweetly and looked back at the head table, "and you'll be fine."

"Thanks. When it took so long for the hat to decide I thought it was going to throw me out."

"I know that feeling. I had the same when I sat down."

"Did it talk to you in your head?"

"Yup. Babbled on about what I had and where I belonged."

"It wasn't just me then. I almost screamed when it began to talk."

"Most people are shocked, siblings rarely tell how the sorting done. Ron's," He pointed Ron out to her, he nodded and went back to watching the sorting, "told us that it was something to do with fighting trolls."

"Oh my god! I couldn't have done that." She was shocked and laughed nervously. Harry laughed at well and smiled,

"Don't worry. Trolls are easy. You need two people. One to stick a wand up its nose while the other levitates the club to knock it out."

"You sound like you have experience." She was warming to Harry. He seemed genuinely nice to her, something which was strange to her,

"Well, sort of." He went a bit red, "I'll fill you in later." He motioned to the front where Professor Dumbledore was standing again. Angela fell silent and watched the aged Headmaster as he addressed the student body. A chill went down her spine as thoughts of her previous headmaster crossed her mind,

"Welcome new students, and old. Now I do have one rather important announcement but shall I tell you now or after our magnificent feast?" He said, eyes twinkling, and scratching his bearded chin,

"FEAST FIRST!" The Collective voices of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee called from the Gryffindor t table called in one loud voice. The room started laughing, while Angela looked at Harry oddly, He smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Hungry."

"Very well. Our resident food critics have spoken. Tuck In." This caused many laughs and cheers.

Angela gasped as the plates of different food appeared in front of her. She had never seen so much food on one table before. She looked at Harry and saw him reaching across for the mash potatoes.

"Is all Hogwarts food like this?" she asked, as Harry offered her the dish, which she accepted,

"Oh yeah, don't you have this sort of thing at your old school?"

"No," She grabbed a dish of mixed vegetables and added it to her plate, "We never got a choice of food. We just got given a dish of whatever they wanted us to eat."

"No way. That sounds like the Muggle School I went to."

"You're Muggleborn?" She asked, politely

"No." He gave a slightly odd look, and a small smile pulling at his lips. She really did seem not to know who he was. "My mum was, dad was a pureblood. Yours?"

"The other way around. My Dad was the Muggleborn one." She replied, not meeting his eye at this. Both Harry and Hermione spotted the flash of sadness in the new-girls eye; it was identical to what happened when Harry's parents were mentioned. Neither of them said anything though.

They both laughed and chatted quietly to each other about their different schools, teachers and subjects. Harry noticed Angela avoided certain subjects and changed it when darkness crept into her blue eyes. She picked up on his conversation changes quickly and was grateful he wouldn't press the matter at all. Ron and Hermione gave them odd looks but ignored them, only joining in the conversation when Harry prompted. After a while the food vanished and was replaced by the largest amount of dessert Angela had ever seen. She didn't know where to begin, it all looked so good. Harry smiled and whispered,

"The treacle tart is the best." As if my magic Hermione smiled sweetly and passed a whole treacle tart over to Harry. This caused everyone to laugh, and Harry to grow quite a large grin as he took it. Apparently it was well known that Harry only ever ate the treacle tart. She tried a slice and could easily see why. Before long they had finished the tart, and relaxed a little while the others caught up. Harry seized this opportunity to ask about his favourite subject,

"Angela, do you play Quidditch at all?" She shook her head and sighed,

"No. Eagle's Roost never let us even flies brooms. It was a really strict school. We reckon that the headmaster banned the sport so we couldn't fly away from the school."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I moved over here."

"You never said why you moved here." She head fell and he saw the same darkness tat had been there when her parents were mention appeared. Only this time it was really dark. Harry felt like a complete prat, "Sorry, It's a personal question I shouldn't have asked."

"No. It's ok. I've just never spoken about it."

"It's ok. You don't have to say, but I'm here if you want to talk, you know that?" He was glad she didn't feel too upset at his idiocy but was still annoyed at himself.

"Thanks Harry. You'll be the first to know." Here she was talking to a total stranger, but a stranger who had an aura of trust around him. She knew she should feel unnerved by it but she wasn't. She knew they would friends very quickly. Her first friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when suddenly the food vanished and all heads turned to Dumbledore for this major announcement. He waited a few minutes to increase the tension before standing up.

"Excellent. Now we are all well fed I am proud to say that Hogwarts will be proud host to the ancient Tri-Wizard Tournament this year." He looked excitedly at the students. A few looked mildly interested, one gasped in amazement (Hermione) but most were left with looks of bewilderment. "It is a competition between the champions of the three biggest Magical schools in Europe. A champion is chosen form each of these schools and will compete in three tasks to test their magical skill and power. The winner being crowned the Tri-Wizard champion and the school get, to put it bluntly, bragging rights." They all laughed at this before Dumbledore went on, "More details will be given on the 30th of October when your guest from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving. Now off to 

bed the lot of you. Prefects show the first years to their houses. Mr. Potter, Miss. Hayden could you come here please."

Harry stood up and followed Angela towards to head table while the others headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, giving the two of them supportive looks. Harry stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, Angela a tad behind him. She was slightly nervous; her previous headmaster had been, to sum it up, a nasty piece of work.

"Harry, I trust you will look after Miss. Hayden and show her the ways of the school."

"Of course Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled at the pair, Angela even saw concern in his eyes as he looked at her,

"If you need anything Miss. Hayden please don't hesitate to ask either myself or Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Sir." She said rather meekly.

"Now, off to bed with you. After that much treacle tart you must be tired. Now, no _jousting_ on your way." Harry chuckled and turned to leave, Angela quickly going to his side. The two left The Great Hall and Harry led the way to the common room. After a minute he turned to Angela and cautiously asked,

"Why were you scared of Professor Dumbledore?" She was stunned by the amount of concern that Harry spoke with. No-one had ever spoken to her with concern in their voices,

"It's just...I mean..." She tried to tell but her head was looking at her feet, Harry brushed it off,

"Tell me when you want to ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Harry." She looked up smiled at him, and was almost unnerved by the sincerity and genuine kindness that Harry offered. It seemed she had been right to think that he could be trustworthy, even though there was this sense of mystery about him. She was so caught up in this chain of thoughts she didn't notice a person step out of the corridor in front of them.

"You know you can do a lot better than hanging around with that scum." She looked up at the owner of the slimy voice. She saw a blonde haired boy of their age. Like Harry gave of the aura of kindness and trust Angela felt nothing but evil form this boy. She had an immediate dislike for him.

"This is where you pitch your friends over Harry right?" She said, in, a fake voice of interest, "I'd like to hear what you have to say. If you don't mind Harry?"

"Not at all. People should always pick there own friends. Isn't that what I said to you a few years back Malfoy?" Harry said, interested in what Angela would say or do. This girl was growing on him quickly.

"A small speech to make myself look better than Potty here?" He said, rubbing his chin, "Far too easy. He's an arrogant trouble maker who only cares about being the centre of attention. If you stick close to him and his group of moron friends then you will most certainly get hurt. You have the eyes and name of a pureblood, we should stick together."

"Do I get to counter pitch?" Harry said, turning to Angela, who mocked thought and nodded. "Well, I disagree with your claim that I am arrogant I just happen to be everyone else's centre of attention, which I hate as a matter of fact. You insult my friends when all you have is a couple of troll who only follow you because of money and you must be blind on top of that." He said, smiling at Malfoy, watching his face screw up in anger, "And yes I do get in a spot of bother every now and again but I always come out on top. Voldemort has never killed me yet has he?"

"Think you're brave because you can say that?" Malfoy had forgotten about Angela for the moment,

"Not really. It doesn't take much to say Voldemort does it." Harry said casually, his hand had moved and gripped his wand,

"You're stupid Potter. You'll end up the same way as your parents soon." Malfoy spat, his own hand reaching for his wand. Harry's face contorted in anger and before anyone knew what happened he had his wand pointed between Malfoy's eyes,

"Shut your mouth." Harry said slowly, and angrily,

"Well the choice is easy." Angela said, pulling her own wand out, Malfoy was about to smile when he found the wand pointed at his heart, "People who insult families are not what I'm interested in. Goodbye." Malfoy thought of a retort for a minute but decided that it would be better to leave. He gave Harry a rude gesture before disappearing down the corridor he had come from. Harry slowly lowered his wand, but not putting it away.

"Thanks. That guy is going to make me do something stupid if he's not careful." He said, slowly resuming the walk back towards the common room.

"No problem. I heard about the family from a guy in Diagon Ally before I came here. I know what their like." She said irritably, falling into step next to Harry.

They walked in silence for a while, Angela trying to recall the directions. It had numerous staircases and a few trips through tapestries, before Harry came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a rather fat lady in an ugly pink frock. Angela looked around, seeing no doors.

"Harry. Why did we stop?" She asked, very confused.

"Remember what Dumbledore said about jousting?" He asked in an amused voice,

"Yeah... What did he mind by that?"

"It was his subtle, yet obvious, way of telling us the password."

"The password? To where?"

"To here." He turned to the portrait and said, "Jousting." Angela gasped as the person nodded and swung open revealing a large, comfy room full of armchairs. "Ladies first." Angela nodded and entered and looked around in awe. She could see Ron and Hermione sitting on two chairs by the fire, obviously waiting for them. Everyone else seemed to have already gone to bed. He took a seat on the couch next to his friends, and offered the rest to Angela. She took it and looked around at the warmth this place had.

"This is far better than the dorms we had in Eagle's Roost. They were in the dungeons so were quite damp." She shuddered at the thought of that place that had caused her much misery.

"I knew you'd like it. Hermione will show you to the dorm, your trunk will already be there." He said, watching her yawn, "I suggest bed before you sleep down here. Trust me, the beds here are amazing." She nodded and the four of them stood up. Hermione led the way up the stairs and Angela followed, stopping only to give Harry a brief hug.

"Thanks Harry. See you in the morning." He nodded and she went up the stairs after Hermione. Harry turned to Ron who looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, frowning at Ron,

"You. Since when were you ever that comfortable with girls. You've never hugged any one, and can't even talk to Cho Chang with out stuttering worse than me when I had that babbling hex cast on he last year." He said, sniggering,

"Neither have you. I don't see the deal with a hug." He snapped. What was his problem? It was just a hug. It was the right thing to do after she prevented him from doing something very stupid with Malfoy.

"Mate, I think you just got over Cho Chang."

"I was never under Cho Chang." He groaned as he realised what he said, and caused Ron to burst out laughing, "I didn't mean that."

"I know mate, but I'm sure you would have liked to." He walked past Harry and punched him lightly on the arm, "She would suit you better than Cho."

"I only just met her!" Harry said, trying not to blush,

"Love at first sight." He sighed, in a mock romantic way. Harry followed him up the stairs and he began to quietly sing, "Harry and Angela sit..." He got that far before Harry slapped him hard on the head.

"Shut up Ron. Before I start an ugly rumour about you, Filtch and a can of Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover."

"You wouldn't!" Ron said, horrified at the idea and then the images that punctured his mind,

"You'll stop singing?"

"Yes."

"No rumour."

They entered the dormitory and began to get ready for bed. Dean and Seamus joined in poking fun at Harry for his quick befriending of Angela. He threatened them with the same rumour that he had on Ron, causing them all to groan at the mental images flashing through their minds. They got into bed and settled down to sleep. For the first time that summer Harry had a dreamless sleep.

4750

**A/N2**

**Ok, there's the prologue. I hope to get chapter one up soon. I can't guarantee a date as all future chapters will consist of one month of Harry's forth year. Chapter one is September so it's quite a long one. Please be patient as I want to make this good.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**You Words Feed Me!**

**Timana**


	2. Chapter 1: September

**Disclaimer**

**Blah, Blah, Blah – I don't own Harry Potter (Yet!)**

**A/N**

**Please remember this is an AU story so some things are different than they are in the books. They fit better with my long run plans without interfering with the plot of book four.**

**A/N2**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Fiery Dragon164 – Thanks a lot for being my first reviewer! Glad you enjoyed it.**

Chapter One: The Trials of a First Month

(September)

Harry awoke early from his rare dreamless sleep and picked up his glasses. He could see movement from the other four beds and guessed it was time for breakfast. He opened his curtain to see the four boys crowded round the window looking at a rather important owl that was sitting on the ledge, pecking any of them that came near it.

"Harry, you better get this letter before the owl kills someone." Dean called seeing that he was finally awake.

Harry yawned and got up, stuck his glasses on the end of his nose, and walked over to the owl. It held its leg and Harry took the letter, nodding his thanks to the owl. He recognized the writing at once and walked back to his bed, throwing it in his trunk. At the same time pulling out his robes and school bag, Dean looked at him in shock,

"You're not going to open it?" He asked, tempted to open the letter himself,

"Nope." He said, giving a shrug. He avoided looking at the other boys, "Not yet. I need breakfast first." He placed his bag on his bed, so he could grab his books later, "It's not important."

"Important enough for that killer owl." Seamus countered,

"Just because the owl was told to deliver a letter to me and not let others read it doesn't mean it's important. Could be a crazed fan which if it is then you ARE NOT reading it at all." He gave a fake shudder at the thought of crazed fans sending him fan mail and killer owls. This caused the others to laugh and grab their own stuff before leaving. Ron waited in the doorway and saw Harry slip the letter into his robes and head out. Harry whispered, "Sirius." In Ron's ear. Ron nodded to say he had heard and they went into the common to wait for Hermione, and their newest friend Angela.

He sat down on his favourite chair, yawning, while Ron took the usual one opposite. They waited for a few minutes before Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown, their fellow forth year Gryffindors, came down giving Harry strange looks before Parvati came over and whispered in his ear,

"How can you stand to talk to that American as long as you did last night? She's so cold and distant." The girls walked off and began chattering, obviously about Angela. Harry scowled after them and looked towards the stairs and saw a grumpy Hermione coming down.

"Good Morning Hermione." Harry said, "Angela coming down. I..." He was cut off by Hermione,

"No. I don't know when she will be down. She seems so, cold and bitter and wouldn't talk last night. She spent most the night crying." She moaned. Harry quickly put two and two together (which was pretty quick by Harry's usual standards) and let out and angry, annoyed groan. This caused Hermione to look at him in shock but he spoke before she could,

"Hermione, please tell me you three didn't badger Angela about Eagle's Roost?"

"How do you know?" She too was shocked that Harry had worked it out as quickly as he did, "And we weren't badgering we were asking questions of interest." She said indignantly, Harry just sighed,

"Hermione, whenever it was brought up last night she would get this dark look in her eye. Don't tell me you didn't notice, because I know you did. Something terrible happened there which made her move here. You spend the night forcing memories of that place into her mind."

"No we...Oh." She realised what she had done, "We did didn't we." She looked horrified at what she had done. She had indeed noticed the looks but, unlike Harry, didn't put two and two together until that moment,

"Yes. Now I better go talk to her." He headed to the stairs, ignoring Hermione and got about three stairs up when he felt them disappear from beneath him. He looked down at a smooth slide and fell hard at the foot of the stairs. "What the..." He was silenced when Ginny Weasley slid straight into him. She smiled and stood up,

"Thanks Harry. Much quicker that way." She said cheerfully, "Now why would you be trying to sneak up to our dorms?"

"I wasn't trying to sneak up. I was trying to go and talk to Angela, and since when have boys not been allowed up those stairs, you girls have always been allowed in our room." He said, annoyed at the people chuckling at him, even Ron had to smile a little at Harry's misfortune,

"Some silly old rule, don't ask. Maybe we're more trustworthy. As for Angela, I don't know I thought she might be down here by now." She said, giving him an innocent smile, causing Ron to snort with laughter and Harry to give her a curious look. Ginny just shrugged them off.

"Do you mind playing an owl for me and asking to come and talk to me. Hermione needs to say something." He asked her, reverting back to why he had been going up the stairs in the first place. Hermione nodded in Ginny's direction, who looked at the pair curiously, but she knew this wasn't any of her business,

"Ok. And if she doesn't come down?"

"Levitate her down."

"Desperate measures."

"Just make sure she comes down, ready for breakfast."

"Sure thing." With that Ginny headed back up the stairs.

They waited only a minute before Ginny return saying she would be down in a minute, if she can talk to Harry first, before Hermione. Harry agreed, and called up the answer. He agreed to meet the other two at breakfast. Ron nodded and took Hermione out the common room, before she could object and argue. Ginny followed, but not taking her eyes off Harry's back until she was out of the portrait hole.

""They're gone." He said, leaning on the edge of the staircase, "Do I have to stand on the stairs to get you down? I've found out that they turn into quite a fun slide."

"No need." She said weakly as she came down the stairs. Her face was red and blotchy. She had obviously been crying for quite a while. When she got to the bottom, Harry ran on instinct and 

put her arms around her. She was slightly shocked but accepted the hug and held him tight. It was a strange feeling to have someone actually care for her. Why Harry had done this eluded him. He had only known her a day and here he was hugging her and comforting her. Maybe he felt the connection of a dark past. Maybe it was something else.

"I apologize for the girls. Trust me I will have words with them later." He whispered in her ear,

"Thanks. I just don't..." She broke down and sobbed into Harry's shoulder,

"Shh. It's ok. Whatever happened there isn't going to happen here." He tried to comfort her,

"Can you promise me that?" She asked, rather harshly, taking Harry aback a bit,

"Not entirely as I don't know the full story," Her face hardened but Harry continue his sentence anyway, "And I'm not forcing you to tell me. I can promise that if anyone tries so much as to lay a finger on you or throws a taunt at you that hurt you they won't know what hit them after I leave them in the hospital wing for a week. I pretty handy with a wand. You could have got an example last night with Malfoy, but you didn't let me." He tried to joke and get a smile, success. Not once did he feel odd that he was protecting someone who he had just met, she was a friend and needed his help. Angela felt a small tug at her lips as he said this. She was touched and held him tighter. No-one had ever cared for her, touched her like a friend. They had only...

"Thank you Harry. You don't know how much it means to me."

"No problem. Why don't we swing by the girl's bathroom and you can wash your face then we'll grab a quick breakfast before lesson. What were your choices?"

"OK," They left the common room and head for the girl's toilets on the sixth floor, "I chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as my options."

"Awesome, same as me and Ron. At least you know someone in all your classes." She lit up brightly as she heard she was in the same classes as Harry,

"That makes things easier for me. What are your history lessons like, they were my favourite."

"They won't be here. Binns is a ghost who teaches. He pretty much teaches us nothing as we sleep in the lesson, except Hermione. Maybe you can succeed at paying attention and help me in that subject."

"I'll try. Only be a minute." She entered the room and within a few seconds came out with just a slight puff to her eyes to show that she had been upset.

"Much prettier," They both blushed lightly but otherwise didn't react, "Now breakfast, I'm a growing lad and need some food." She chuckled as they headed down to The Great Hall,

"You ate enough last night to last all week."

"Nope, I eat that most nights."

"And you don't put on weight. I'm jealous."

"A difficult story. I'll tell you later."

"Looks like we both have had hard lives."

"To put it simply. We'll have to have a session where we tell each other about it. I've been told talking helps understand it and makes you feel better, but as good as the others are they don't fully understand the meaning of a dark past." He had originally meant this as a joke but the look on Angela's face said she took him seriously. Before he could say anything Angela spoke,

"Ok." She said quietly. She looked slightly hesitant. Maybe talking would help, but it could also scare her only friend away. But she could trust him for some reason. She gave a small smile, "Tonight. They said I should talk, it might make it better."

"I'll do my best. Now on to a happier subject as I can't be seen going into to breakfast with you crying, people will think it was my fault."

"Fair enough. What's the new subject?"

"Possible defence teachers. We didn't have one last night and Dumbledore didn't mention it."

"Well, you could actually have a teacher. From what you said last night you've had three in three years."

"Yeah, although Lupin was good taught me the Patronus when we had Dementors here last year."

"That's impressive. It takes a lot to cast a Patronus. Is it a corporeal one?"

"A Stag. My father's animagus form." Harry was quite proud of that,

"He must be proud of you."

"I hope he is. But that is a topic for tonight."

"Oh, sorry. Tonight."

They entered The Great Hall in silence, both in thoughts about their past. They sat opposite Ron and Hermione and quickly grabbed some toast. McGonagall had already passed their timetables for the week and Hermione handed them to the pair. She avoided eye contact with Angela as she turned her eyes to the parchment in front of her. She seemed happy that Potions was first as she had been quite good at it, and was intrigued by the Hogwarts Defence Problem, as Harry called it. After she finished reading she looked up and saw Ron and Harry groan in unison. Then they did a very Fred and George moment,

"It can't be..."

"We have Snape..."

"For a double lesson..."

"First thing on a Monday."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the two boys when two redheaded identical twins appeared. One sat next to Harry and the other next to Ron.

"George dear brother." The one next to Harry said, as if the teens weren't there,

"Yes Fred." The other replied

"I believe we might have to consult a lawyer."

"Indeed. It seems people are stealing our sentence trick. Although it was a poor attempt."

"A very poor attempt. They should..."

"Be doing..."

"It properly."

"But then..."

"Only Twins..."

"Can do it that..."

"Well."

Fred and George finished and looked at four forth years. Hermione was reading and not paying attention, Ron was eating, Harry was trying not to laugh and then their eyes fell on Angela who just seemed momentarily stunned by the antics of the twins.

"Angela, meet Fred and George Weasley." Harry said, finally controlling his laughter, "The number two prankster that this school has ever seen." The both shook and Angela's hand and then turned their attention to Harry,

"An Harry o' chum." Fred asked, looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him,

"Who do you believe to be better than us?" George finished in the same tone of voice. Angela thought this was amusing but at the same time creepy that they had this connection.

"Why dear twins." Harry said, doing an excellent impression of their serious tones, "I do believe that The Marauders are far more famous, well most." He said, almost as an after thought. Fred and George smiled and looked at each other and then burst out laughing,

"We'll give that to you Harry."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs..." George trailed off slightly as he watched a flash of anger go across Harry's eyes as Wormtail was mentioned. They were about to asked Harry about it when a noise at the front of the hall caused everyone to look in that direction.

BANG.

CLUNK.

CLUNK.

CLUNK.

Harry and the gang looked up and saw a knarled, old man walking in the room. Silence fell across the hall as the man approached the head table. He walked around it and sat down in the empty seat. He held a brief conversation with Dumbledore before the headmaster stood up.

"Students would you please welcome our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

A splattered applause followed before the students carried on with their breakfast. Harry shrugged and tried to go back to his toast, not in a particularly good mood when Rod prodded him,

"Look at Snape." He hissed. Harry looked up at the Potion's Master and saw not just a look of hatred, one he shared with all the Defence teachers, but a small hint of fear. Before Harry could go into it Hermione stood up,

"We better get out bags before so we can get down to the dungeon before Professor Snape. We don't want to lose points." He said matter of factly, waiting for them.

"Hermione, since when didn't Snape take points from me for just being me?" Harry said, getting in a sourer mood.

"Harry, no need to give him more excuse. Do you really want a detention with him?" Harry shuddered physically at the thought.

"Is Professor Snape really that bad?" Angela asked, as they made their way out of the hall. She glanced at the hook-nosed greasy-haired teacher,

"Wait 'til we get to the dungeon." Harry said simply.

They got their bags and made their way to the dungeon, Angela took a step back, thinking the friends wanted space but Harry brought her to his side. He whispered in her ear, "You're part of this group now." She smiled and for the first time she had actual friends. Not like those back there. She gave her a brief shudder, which Harry made a mental note to ask later tonight, before letting the joy of friendship fill her, especially Harry's.

They four of them entered the Potions lab, Harry and Angela taking one side of the worktop Ron and Hermione taking the other. Snape walked in and it didn't take long for Angela to agree with Harry and Ron's opinions of Snape. He was indeed Slytherin bias and hated Harry, although neither ever said why, and in turn hated Ron, Hermione and herself, even though she hadn't done anything. Her potion had been near perfect and got no recognition while Malfoy had messed up and got an O. This had done nothing to improve Harry's mood and he was in a bitter mood, that even Angela was struggling to keep him composed.

"Git." Ron muttered as they left the room, hoping that a bit of Snape and Malfoy bashing would cheer Harry up, but he and Angela simply nodded and Hermione just kept quiet.

Lunch went by smoothly, but uncomfortably, steak and kidney pie was on the menu, and they headed for Defence against the Dark Arts. That lesson was, to say the least, interesting. Professor Moody showed them the three unforgivable curses (Imperio, Crucio, Avada Kadavra); Neville and Harry were white at the end of this lesson. His mad mood vanished in the same flash of green light that had killed the spider. Angela took that as a sign of what was to come later tonight. She was nervous and terrified about the agreed exchange of information they had decided to do. Although she had agreed to herself that if Harry was honest she would be honest.

Hermione and Ron noticed the silence between Harry and Angela and thought that they had already had a fight about something but when? They had been together all day, apart from toilet breaks, and it hadn't happened then. Hermione forced herself to keep out of it. It was not her business as well as she still hadn't said anything to her since last night. The Trio, well I suppose you could call them The Quad now, went to the library and began the essay Snape had set them. Harry sat down in his usual place at the back of the room, Hermione took over the next table by herself, and Ron was perched on a corner of that table hoping to sneak a look at Hermione's notes. Angela noticed the arrangement and didn't know where to sit. Harry noticed this problem and smiled and moved his head in the direction of the seat next to him. She didn't ask twice and sat down. She put all her stuff on the table and began to write. Harry next to her was groaning as he read and re-read parts of the book. She didn't have much trouble with Potions and it was obvious Harry did. She leaned over to see the part he was reading and was slightly amused, it took a lot of effort not to giggle.

"Harry, what Potion are we looking up?" She asked, innocently,

"A Spitting Draught." He said, flicking to another part of the book, "But it's not in here."

"Harry, I think you misheard Snape. We're looking up Splitting Draughts not Spitting." She said kindly, pointing over to where he had smudged his notes slightly,

"What? Oh bugger." He said, groaning. He took out a fresh sheet of parchment and re-write the title correctly. "Thanks. You just prevented Snape having a field day over it, and saved us numerous House Points." He gave a small smile in return and placed the book on the correct page,

"No problem. I was always quite good at Potions so if you need a hand I'll be more than welcome to help you out."

"I might take you up on that."

They spent the next hour reading over notes before they packed up, checking a couple of books out for later, and headed for The Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Harry and Angela still being quite silent to each other. Hermione had had enough of this act; she obviously hadn't seen the short conversation earlier in the library.

"What is up with you two?" She said sternly, "You've been playing the silent treatment all day with each other. You got on so well yesterday." Ron groaned and was about to talk but Harry got there first, saving Hermione from an earful form Angela as well,

"What do you mean Hermione? You assume that because we don't talk that much during the day we've had some sort of fight?" He said, a little bitter at the accusation. Some of his bad mood was returning now.

"Well, yes."

"We haven't. I've had a lot to think about today, as has Angela."

"You haven't spoken since the Common Room."

"Yes we have. We talked all the way to the Great Hall this morning and in the library just now." Hermione wouldn't rest though,

"So something has happened. You were talking a lot yesterday the..." She was cut off by Harry standing up,

"Hermione. Friendships have times when silence is best. This was the occasion ok? I'll be up in the Common Room." With that he took his bag and left, Hermione was about to round on Angela but she was already standing up to leave,

"Don't say anything Hermione. This is one of those moments were silence is necessary." She followed Harry out the hall. Ron braced himself knowing what was coming.

"Can you believe that Ron?" She said, obviously hurt.

"Yes." He was blunt, but Hermione was doing exactly what she had done last night with Angela.

"What?" Ron usually backed her up,

"You are doing the same as last night. Trying to analyse when nothing needs to be." Ron lowered his voice, "Maybe she told him the dark stuff, or maybe they agreed to talk later and were bracing themselves. Harry's had a lot of crap happen and I don't think we know the half of it."

"What do you mean?" She whispered,

"I don't know. BUT we do not talk about it in front of Harry. If and I mean if he wants to talk we'll be there. No pulling it out of him."

"Fine, unless I see reason to interfere..."

"No." He interrupted. He was getting annoyed too now but stayed quite calm. "We wait. No interference. When we get back up there you say sorry and we get on with it."

"Ron..."

"Hermione please. Harry won't talk to us properly and you know that. He might talk to Angela."

"But we're his friends. He only met her yesterday." Ron sighed,

"Yes, but as he said, she's had something dark happen in her past, so has Harry. We haven't."

"We've been with him though all the way."

"Yes we have. But did we grow up with people who hate us? No. Did we do days without food as a punishment? No. I think something along those lines happened to Angela so she has more to relate on this subject. It will be good for him to talk to someone who he can relate to. End of story." He promptly went back to his dinner, leaving Hermione in deep thought.

Harry left the hall, ignoring the usual insults emanating from the Slytherin table. He went straight up the quickest route to the Common Room. He was extremely pissed at Hermione today, her desire to know all was getting on his nerves. He hadn't left the hall longer than a minute when he felt a hand on his arm. Half expecting Hermione he whipped round and looked into the warm, blue eyes of Angela. She flinched at his speed, but managed a smile,

"Sorry about that. I thought Hermione might have followed me out to _help _me." He said quietly,

"Nope, just me." She beamed and turned him back to the route he was taking, "Anyway you can't leave me there. I don't know the way back yet. It's only the first day." Harry chuckled and led the way up to the tower. As they did when they walked earlier, they didn't speak. Leaving the other alone to think about tonight.

Once they were in the common room they took seats on the floor in front of the growing fire and pulled out their potions work to continue until people went to bed. Now that Harry was looking for the right potion it wasn't as difficult but it was still hard. Angela, who had all but finished, moved closer to him and began to give him pointers. They were as close as they could be without touching. Harry's mood got better as they talked about nothing imperticular and they got through the essay, he didn't think there was a time when he had previously enjoyed doing his potions work. This was how Hermione and Ron found them a little while later. Hermione was angry at herself for jumping to her earlier conclusion as here they sat acting exactly as they had the previous night. People were looking at them and knew rumours would be flying soon. She moved to her usual table but Ron stopped her. He gave a determined look and she knew she would have to go and talk to the now or it would be too late. She gave Ron an evil look and walked over to where Harry and Angela were sitting.

"Harry." She said quietly. Harry's temper was well known, except to Angela, and she knew he could blow up with wrong words.

"Hermione." He said shortly, not looking up.

"I want to say sorry to you for earlier, in the Great Hall. I shouldn't have jumped at you without knowing more."

"She shouldn't have jumped at all." Ron put in, "She'll be working on it." Harry looked up and gave Ron an impressed look. Since when had he been so...well serious?

"Thanks, anything else Hermione?" He said. She noticed there was no forgiveness but thought about it for a second before it clicked what she had to do. This was a lot harder.

"Angela..." She thought how best to say it, "I really am sorry about last night. I can be a pain when people now things that I don't and I was fascinated at your life in another country. I cared more about the knowledge than how you felt. I won't make that mistake again."

"Forgiven." Angela said, looking at the other girl the apology had been genuine, not a forced one, "Harry?"

"Forgiven." He said, standing up and stretching. He was about to smile when Parvati and Lavender arrived giggling. They saw The Quad and waved, ignoring Angela, but Harry moved slightly to catch a glimpse of what they were saying.

"... Reckon we can get her to crack tonight?" Lavender whispered,

"Defiantly. Some big gossip went on at that school and I want to know." Parvati answered, giggling. Angela's head fell and Harry could almost see tears building in her eyes. He was fuming and moved after the two girls, much to Hermione's annoyance as he barged passed. She whipped round and went wide eyed as he saw Harry yelling at the girls, who genuinely looked scared. It was a quiet yell so no-one else heard, but they defiantly saw him motion to his wand on more than one occasion. The room was frozen trying to make out but he said, but Harry was careful so that only the two girls knew what he meant. They nodded meekly and fled up the stairs to girl's dormitory; Harry walked back to the group and took his place on the floor. He first turned to Hermione,

"Sorry about barging passed you Hermione. I needed... a word with those two before they went upstairs." He was sincere and smiled apologetically at her,

"No problem Harry, you just surprised me." She said, happy to see he wasn't mad at her, "What did you need to tell them?"

"Same I told you this morning, only a bit more colourful." He said with a malicious glint in his eye. Hermione was curious, but a look from Ron kept her mouth shut, while Angela flashed a grateful smile in Harry's direction. No more was said on the subject, although Angela mentally added to the 'Ask Harry Tonight' list in her mind.

Once they had their Potions work out the way, which was still quite late even with Angela helping Harry, The Quad spend the night play chess, exploding snap and reliving random Hogwarts stories. She was regaled on tales of Dragons, Spiders, Snakes and Voldemort. Angela had to ask the question that been in the back of her mind all day, well since the Malfoy thing the night before,

"This sounds really stupid, but what's the deal with this Voldemort guy? I've heard the name but it doesn't really mean that much to me." Ron and Hermione gapped in horror, while Harry seemed oddly happy about it,

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, not daring to believe what Angela had just said, "Even the Americans know of Voldemort and Harry."

"Voldemort _and _Harry?" Angela repeated slowly. Harry small amount of happiness vanished when she looked at him in horror, his face fell a lot.

"What do you...?" Hermione began but was cut in by Ron,

"Hermione, not here. Not now." He said sharply, looking at the sadness on Harry's face,

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said quietly, by now they were the only ones down, "You know, I'll think I'll head up to bed before I do something really stupid." She tried to joke, but went up to bed before anyone would say anything.

"Goodnight." The others called after her,

"I'll be going as well." Ron said, showing once again that he knew more about the going-ons of the school and his friends then people gave him credit for, "Night guys."

"Night Ron." Angela said, giving a small wave as she began to pack up her potions stuff, to clear room by the fire.

"I'll be up in a bit Ron." Harry called, as Ron walked up the stairs to the dormitory. Now Angela and Harry were sitting on the rug in front of the fire, now clear of notes and books.

They were silent for a while as each on considered what should be said. It was Harry that broke the tense silence,

"You asked about Voldemort. What do you know?" He was quiet, and not quite looking her in the eye,

"Not much. Only he caused trouble then vanished. What did Hermione mean about you being involved?"

"It will be easier to start at the beginning, or a least the beginning of what I know. This might take a little while."

"It's History first thing so we can catch up sleep there." She reasoned. He smiled and nodded,

"Ok. Where to begin? Ok. Tom Riddle was a student here fifty years ago. He was a top student, prefect, head boy, perfect role model for all." He saw her about to speak and put a hand up. "Let me do this in one go, it's easier. I'll answer all questions you have at the end." She nodded and Harry continued, "He was the perfect model on the outside. Inside he was a monster. When he was 15 he opened a secret chamber in the school and unleashed a monster upon the school. He wasn't caught and only stopped when he set someone else was arrested. A girl was killed in the attack. He finished his schooling and left Hogwarts. He wasn't seen or heard from again for thirty years. When he returned he was under the new name Lord Voldemort, an anagram of his old name. He began to rid the world of unwanted filth, as he put it. He would go around the country and kill Muggles and Muggleborns alike. He wanted to be the top dog of a pureblood world. For nearly ten years he fought for his way nearly to the top. People fought and were killed. Two of these people were Lily and James Potter. Lily and James fought to the death to try and defeat him. James was killed first, trying to allow Lily to escape with their son. Lily got as far as the baby's room when Voldemort arrived. With her last act she died blocking a curse from her son. This act caused a bond so when Voldemort casted the same curse on the baby it somehow rebounded back upon Voldemort. He vanished after that and has only been seen once since, two years ago. That's a different story though." He finished, tears flowing down his face. That had been the first time that he had truly spoken about it to someone about it. Angela was in shock to begin with but recovered slightly to ask her first question,

"You were the baby?" She said simply. All Harry did was nod. "I'm so sorry Harry. If I knew I wouldn't have pressed."

"It's ok. I needed that. I lived, my parents died. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle for the next ten years and then I came here." He left much out, but he didn't trust anyone with that. Could he trust Angela? He could... but not yet. He wasn't ready to admit that it had happened, even to himself,

"I know how it feels to lose your parents. I lost both mine when I was 5. I lived with my Uncle after that." Harry watched her shudder and tense up with the mention of this Uncle. Harry Potter knew nothing about girls and nothing in the ways of comforting, but when said girl was Angela he seemed to know exactly what to do. He took her hand in his and whispered softly,

"He's not here. He can't hurt you." He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. He felt her relax and she carried on a little bit.

"Thanks." She gave a sad smiled and he could see tears waiting to fall, "It was fine at the beginning but when I started at school it went to hell. He was appointed Head the year I started and whenever the smallest thing happened I was taken to his office. These could be missing a homework deadline or getting an A or even not saying good morning to a teacher probably," Harry squeezed her hand gently and reassuringly. His touch seemed to give her strength to carry on, "When I saw him he would yell and scream abuse. He would call me names and he..."She sobbed heavily and burst into tears. Harry made two words which made his heart skip a beat, "Beat me." Harry stood up, letting go of her hand. Angela sobbed, knowing he going to leave her as everyone did. They 

hadn't wanted to anger their headmaster. She felt hands under her arms and Harry lifted her up. He hadn't left. He pulled her to her feet and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. It was then that the damn burst and she began crying hard into his shoulder. He could make out parts of what she said through the tears. He gathered that her Uncle would beat her with hands, feet, sticks and anything he could find. He healed her poorly so some of the wounds had scarred. She had escaped during the summer. She had read about Hogwarts in a book and asked Professor Dumbledore to transfer her. After some arm-twisting he agreed.

"Does your Uncle know?" Harry had to ask the question, even though he had a rough idea what the answer was,

"I've ran away before, but I always came back to school. As I lived in the castle he would have noticed today if I was there or not." She whispered back, having calmed down just a bit. Harry was right talking helped, especially as it was Harry.

"Now I know I can make that promise." His voice suddenly changed. He talked as if he was talking about Malfoy. "Angela. I promise that while you are my friend, which will be a very, very, very, very long time, your Uncle will not harm you. If he sets foot in this castle then I personally will hex him so bad that he will beg me to stop."

"Thank You Harry. Thank You for taking me as I am. Beaten and..." Harry interrupted,

"You were not beaten in that sense, you won. You escaped and now have a life of freedom."

"It will take getting used to. Not being hit after every mistake."

"The worst you get here is a yelling of McGonagall or a snide comment off Snape. That's it."

"Nothing at all that hurts, if you know what I mean."

"Unless we get an absolute cow as a headmistress who allows Filch to change the rules then no. And Dumbledore isn't ready to leave for a long, long time yet. So we're safe." Angela nodded and felt something she had never felt before, her stomach drop, a blush appear and her heart skipping the odd beat. She found it confusing that she felt this when she was safe in his arms. She liked that she now had somewhere safe to go. Her Uncle would not touch her again. They stood like that for sometime before Angela yawned and began to doze on Harry's shoulder. Her hands were on his chest as he held her close.

"I think its bed time for you missy." He said, looking down at her. She didn't speak as he walked me over to the stairs. They hugged a tight goodnight, not speaking, and with out thinking Harry placed a small kiss on the top of her head. She looked at him and in turn placed a small kiss on his cheek. Blushing slightly now, the friends went to bed, in their own dormitories. Each had dreams based on their talks.

Harry dreamed of green lights, belts, and screams of his dying mother.

Angela dream of her parents and what they would have been like.

Neither remembered the dreams in the morning.

Harry awoke the next morning fresh and ready for another day. His nightmares were forgotten straight away. He got his robes ready and felt something in its pocket. He pulled out Sirius' letter. He saw that the others were still asleep so he quickly and quietly dressed and grabbed his bag and head out the room, planning to read the letter before breakfast. He entered the Common Room and was surprised to see Angela sitting in front of the fire. He put the letter back in his pocket and took the 

space next to her. She looked up from her thoughts when she heard someone enter the room and smiled as Harry sat next to her,

"Morning." She said, looking back to the fireplace. It had long been put out.

"Morning. Up a bit early aren't you?" He asked,

"I'm normally an early riser. I guessed you were as well as."

"How could you guess that?"

"You have slight bags under your eyes. Normally signs of little sleep."

"You're right on that. I'm normally first up, except after a feast of course." He took the letter out and looked at it for a minute; it was Angela, who spoke first,

"Who's the letter from?" She asked looking into his thoughtful eyes. His beautiful eyes. 'Whoa! Where did that come from?' She added in her head.

"I can trust you with a dangerous secret?" He said, looking at her seriously,

"Of course. You know most of mine." She wasn't hurt, but it was curious that he'd have to ask.

"What do you know of Sirius Black?"

"Not much, My Uncle kept most news from me. I do know that he was a murderer. Why?"

"Would you believe he's innocent?"

"If you could prove it, yes."

"He is. I can't prove it. The man who did kill those people is believed dead, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail, only a few of us know the truth. Ron, Hermione and I helped him escape from the ministry."

"I believe you. You wouldn't do something like that without evidence yourself." She said gently, placing a hand on his knee when something the previous day clicked in her mind. "Wormtail, one of the twins said his name yesterday."

"Yeah. He was Sirius, and my Dad's, best friend." He said simply. Ending the conversation as quickly as it started. "Sirius is also my godfather."

"Then the letters form him." She stated, helping Harry change the subject away from Wormtail.

"Yeah."

"Your secrets safe here. I wouldn't do anything to harm you or your friends."

"Thanks. That means more than you think." He smiled and opened the letter. He read it in a way so that Angela could see what it said,

_Harry_

_You scar is not the first sign of something weird going on. I'll be coming north soon. Tell Dumbledore if it happens again._

_Stay Safe_

_Sirius_

"Idiot. How can he come back here with the ministry searching for him? He'll get caught. How could I be so selfish?" He cried in anger. He crunched the letter up and looked at Angela, "Sorry."

"For what? Showing you care about your Godfather? It's only natural. If anyone cared about me like that I would protect them to the end." She said, placing a hand on his arm, calming him down. The touch made two teenage hearts briefly flutter.

"Angela people do care about you. Remember that. I made that promise and I intent to keep it. As for Sirius if he gets caught because of my stupid scar it will be my fault." He looked miserable as he spoke. Angela couldn't help but feel for him.

"Don't think like that. If he can escape from Azkaban and from the Ministry then he can stay hidden without too much trouble." She reassured him, and then asked the question that was burning her up, "What did he mean that your scar wasn't the first sign?"

"When the curse backfired a sort of link was formed between me and Voldemort, through my scar. I don't know how to explain it but it hurts when he's nearby. I also get glimpse into his mind when I sleep. I don't get why but it seemed important." Angela was amazed at how such a person could seem so lost,

"Harry, I don't know what to say other than I'm here for you as much as you're here for me." She said quietly. Harry didn't get a chance to respond as people began to come down the stairs. The friends sat quietly on the rug waiting for the rest of the group.

When Ron and Hermione joined them in the Common Room the Quad headed down and enjoyed breakfast together. Harry and Angela didn't let their previous night conversation affect them. The four friends chatted happily about random topic before heading to their daily lessons. Angela agreed with Harry that it was virtually impossible to stay awake and was amazed that Hermione could even take a page of notes, let alone the five she took that lesson. Harry, Ron and Angela then headed up to Divination, Hermione was in Ancient Runes. The lesson went as planned with Harry's predicted death taking placed once again. Angela was taken back until Harry assured her that he had had his death predicted on at least 5 occasions last year and he was still standing.

Lunch went by quickly before an afternoon of Charms and Transfiguration. They began the theory work of Summoning Charms, which Angela was happy to be on the same level as most the class. She had been worried about being miles behind. Transfiguration was difficult as usual but The Quad all managed to get some sort of result when transforming their snuff boxes into tea cups. The decided to sit outside before cracking on with their homework after dinner.

The friends settled under a tree in the courtyard and sat in silence enjoying the break. Hermione and Ron had to control their grins as they watched Harry and Angela chance looks at each, and look away when they saw the other looking their way. When their eyes did meet they both blushed. This was also seen by none other than Draco Malfoy,

"Well it seems old Scarhead has a girlfriend." He sneered as he strutted over to them, Crabbe and Goyle following him, "What do you see in him beautiful? His fame can't be worth all the trouble for being his friend."

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry said, desperately trying to control his anger. He could see the looked on Angela's face, it was one of pain. She had been called beautiful many times, but only by her Uncle after he beat her. The way Malfoy said it reminded her of that. Harry stood up and looked straight at Malfoy, Ron and Hermione backing him up. All three of them protecting Angela.

"Now, now Potter. I was talking to the girl not you. Let her answer the question. This is your last chance to join a proper group of people. I'll even forget you're a Gryffindor." Malfoy said, offering his hand to Angela. This earned a look of disgust from Pansy Parkinson.

"Malfoy, you are a repulsive piece of crap that deserve nothing more than a slap." Angela said, getting to her feet and standing by Harry. She gave him what can simply be described as a look of death.

"You'll regret that bitch." Malfoy snapped, but as soon as the word was out of his mouth he found himself looking down the wood of Harry's wand. It was pointing between his eyes.

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry said through fritted teeth. He really wanted to hex the git right now, but Angela took hold of his free hand and gave it a squeeze,

"He's not worth it Harry. Let's just go to dinner." She said, calmly to him. Harry relaxed and lowered his wand, earning another snide comment from Malfoy,

"That's right Potter. Listen to the bitch. Don't get yourself into a fight you can't win." It took all of Harry's self control to lower his wand and turn his back on Malfoy. Ron, Hermione and Angela followed suit and the Quad took a step to leave when a sudden bang caused Harry to whip round with his wand drawn. But instead of seeing Malfoy hexing him he saw a snow white ferret sitting on the grass between Crabbe and Goyle, who has quite stunned expressions on their faces. After a quick look round he saw Professor Moody looking at the ferret with a face of disgust.

"Never attack a person when their back is turned." He growled in a low voice. He flicked his wand and the ferret flew into the air and slammed into the ground. "What a cowardly" the ferret slammed into the ground again, "pathetic" he flicked the ferret into Goyle shirt where it crawled around trying to escape. Goyle was terrified and the surrounding crowd were laughing hard, "thing to do." The ferret fell on the flow where it tried to escape but simply started to run in a circle.

"PROFESSOR MOODY!" Professor McGonagall came out of the Great Hall in a fury, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm teaching." He said, in his low growl.

"Teaching?" She said, realisation drawing on her face, "Is that a student?"

"Might be."

"We do not use transfiguration as a form of punishment at this school. We deduct house points or give detentions." She said. She spoke slowly and calmly but the anger was obvious. "Surly Professor Dumbledore said that to you?"

"Might have done at some point."

"If you need to talk about the student then you need to talk to their head of house." A flick of her wand and Malfoy was in place of the ferret, much to the pleasure of the crowd,

"Very well. Snape's your head of house right?" Malfoy simply nodded, "About time I had a word with him." With that Moody took Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and escorted him in the direction of the dungeons. McGonagall ushered everyone else back in to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ron were laughing hard as Angela was giggling along with them. Hermione was the only one, who wasn't laughing,

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, as he finally calmed down enough to talk,

"That was the best punishment since the forest in first year." Harry agreed, filling his plate with stew and dumplings,

"He fully deserved that." Angela added as she too filled her plate with various delicious portions of Hogwarts food,

"Am I the only one who thinks Professor McGonagall was right to interfere? Malfoy could have been hurt." Hermione said slowly, knowing it wasn't a popular view,

"Hermione, please don't. I'm trying to enjoy this memory." Ron said, a look of glee crossing his face, "Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." The group, even Hermione, burst out laughing as they enjoyed their dinner.

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of lessons and homework. Harry found it easier to keep up with his homework since he had become friends with Angela so in turn they had more time to talk together, or just sit in front of the fire. Since they began their talks Angela had almost come to terms with what had happened. It would still haunt her but talking to Harry seemed to make things easier to except. Harry also began to open up to Angela. Between them they overcame their problems, slowly but surly.

Their lessons were equally difficult as Harry was still unable to turn his snuff box into a tea cup. They had spent the week on theory work in Charms, which was almost as good as putting Harry to sleep as Binn's history lessons. If it hadn't been for Angela he probably would have ended up in several detentions for his poor work. Hermione scolded him for this but Ron and Angela laughed when Harry shrugged and pulled Angela's notes towards him with an innocent smile. Divination was the usual joke, another lesson, another death prediction, and another burst of imaginative ideas of ways of getting hurt. Angela still didn't get why it worked but as the old saying is: If you can't beat them, join them. Despite this the Quad pushed on with work (and fiction) and soon it was Friday and time to see Hagrid outside of lessons.

"'Arry!" Hagrid called as the group of teenagers approached his hut. "Ron! 'Ermione! 'Bout time you came to visit me."

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione called in unison. Angela was slightly put out by the size of Hagrid and made a slight movement to hide behind Harry. It had been one thing to be in his lesson but meeting him like this, to be frank, scared her. Harry noticed this and whispered, "Don't be scared of him. Hagrid may look tough but he has a heart of gold and wouldn't hurt a fly." She felt slightly reassured but stayed close to Harry.

"And this must b' Angela." Hagrid said, giving her a warm smile, "Pleasure to meet you properly."

"Thank you." She said in a shy, yet polite voice, "It's good to meet you too sir." This caused Hagrid to chuckle and Harry to smile in amusement,

"Now, Now, None of that 'sir' nonsense. I'm just plain Hagrid." He gentle smiled and ushered them inside for tea. They spend the next hour laughing at stories Hagrid was telling about past students, some involving The Marauders. Angela quickly warmed to Hagrid and by the end of their time there she was not scared of him and even received a hug from the giant as they headed back to the castle. The others chatted about homework, mainly Hermione scolding Ron about not doing it,

"Have you two finished your homework tonight?" She innocently asked,

"Erm..." Ron hesitated to answer as he looked towards Harry for support, but he just shrugged. Hermione knew the answer straight away,

"Ron. It's best to do the homework now rather than later then you can have more time for doing nothing. What have you got left to do?" She sighed

"Charms and Potions. Harry and I can do the Potions tomorrow night though so..." Ron started but Harry interrupted,

"The Potions essay on Splitting Draughts?" He asked innocently. Angela looked away to avoid Ron seeing her amused smile,

"Yeah that one." Ron said, eagerly, "I have no idea where to start on it."

"Try reading Chapter Four in Enthral's Encyclopaedia of Herbs. That gives the basis of the introduction." Harry replied, "The rest can be found in this years Potions' textbook." He looked at Ron and saw his jaw almost on the floor. Hermione looked curiously impressed and Angela was looking very proud of her student. Hermione was the first to recover from Harry's moment of intelligence,

"Angela's help paying off then?" She said, raising a small eyebrow and smiling. Not rising or reacting to Hermione's bait Harry simply smiled back,

"It is." He replied simply. Ron was still stunned into silence as they made their way to dinner. After a delicious meal of Chicken Casserole they sat in their favourite place in the fireside rug. Ron struggled on with his Potions, Hermione giving him a few pointers, while Angela and Harry were reading notes for Monday's Potions lesson. Hermione smiled at the pair as the sat reading from the same book. It was good that Harry had found a friend you really understood him, but it did concern her that they had only been friends a week. Angela was hiding something from her, and maybe Harry as well, and this meant Hermione couldn't trust her fully. She didn't dare let Harry or Ron know this.

The rest of the month of September past relatively quickly for The Quad. They spent a lot of time doing homework, but with Angela there as well to help out on certain topics they managed to get through the month with little trouble. Fred and George made them know their displeasure at the lack of rule breaking the group were doing. Harry shrugged and ignored them and went back to working on his homework with Angela.

Harry's friendship with Angela was going from strength to strength. They would spend most nights working on homework with Ron and Hermione and when they had gone to bed they would stay up talking, laughing and generally being there for each other. There was something about Angela that made Harry enjoy her company even more, but being the occasionally dense prat he was he had no idea what it was.

Angela couldn't have been happier. She had friends, a life, she was having fun and there was very little fear in her life right now, although she knew her uncle was out there somewhere looking for her but she would no longer let him ruin her life. She was enjoying her classes and was thrilled when she had received her first O on homework, although it wasn't as good as Hermione's. Harry was also surprising her. They spent nearly every moment together and it always surprised her when he showed friendship towards her, but secretly she knew that she wouldn't mind more but someone like Harry wouldn't want anything more than friendship with her so she was happy with what she had.

September faded into October and their foreign arrivals were soon to arrive. The weather took a turn for the better as the rain faded and a brief sunny spell arrived on the castle.

**A/N3**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Your Words Feed Me!**

**Tim**


End file.
